


imaginarium

by Alastory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Dystopia, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love/Hate, Servants, Summer, UST, fake date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Сборник драбблов в честь челленджа #kacchakoweek.





	1. Та, что снится

**Author's Note:**

> AU по Detroit:Became Human

Ему подослали жестянку, чертову пластиковую куклу из «Киберлайфа», потому что он ни хуя не может. Потому что эта прелестная головка, начиненная платами, всякими чипами, наверняка больше его, Кацуки, соображает. И от этого ему хочется взять стул и херануть по пластиковому черепу, запустить в нее монитор, но вместо этого он на дежурное «Доброе утро, лейтенант Бакуго» лишь хмуро глядит, бурчит «Ага» и машет рукой, мол проехали.

Ему подослали новую экспериментальную модель OCH-3000, и одни эти блядские буквы звучат пошло. А сама кукла — глупая подделка типичной хорошенькой девочки небольшого роста с аккуратным каре, ясными глазами, которыми она глядит и доверчиво, и любопытно; с аккуратным маленьким ртом, будто рассчитанным, чтобы всем говорить «здравствуйте» и «пожалуйста». Ее тип — миротворец. Она нужна для переговоров с террористами. Некоторыми. А еще для того, чтобы спасать из-под завалов детей.

Говорят, что такие, как она, благотворно влияют на бешеных псов, вроде Бакуго, вот только он на своей шкурке ее умения проверять не желает. Андроид, которую окрестили для удобства Ураракой, пойдет на хуй и прямо сейчас — это он и рявкнул ей, когда она потянулась к полицейским отчетам.

Пластиковая кукла здесь, потому что кое-какой террорист-смертник грозился обрушить на город грязевую бомбу, и, судя по психологическому портрету, детство у него было приютское, тяжелое, а значит, вечный комплекс сына без мамочки. И андроид Урарака эту все понимающую мамочку и собралась отыграть. А до этого довести до белого каления Бакуго своими дурацкими вопросами:

— Вы точно собрали все записи террориста?

— Вы учли всех жертв?

— А можно ознакомиться с их личными вещами?

— А вы проводили анализ записей? Не обнаружили сторонних звуков?

— Вы проводили анализ окружения? Если хотите, у меня загружены новейшие алгоритмы.

Бакуго на это хочется орать благим матом. Прямо в хорошенькое лицо.

— А то, блять, нет!

— Ну нет, конечно же не учли! Мы тут в потолок плюем, нихуя не делаем, Урарака!

— А то не проводили! Нет, блять, ты первая, умная!

Но все эти крики не по уставу. Все оскорбления как-нибудь да отражаются на личном деле, поэтому Бакуго сухо, скрипя зубами, кое-как цедит:

— Бери доступ у старшего и смотри.

— Хочешь покопать — копай.

Урарака улыбается ему солнечной улыбкой, тихой изящной походкой удаляется в архив и зондирует все, что осталось от андроидов и личных вещей тех бедолаг, что попались под руку террориста. С неделю назад он подорвал пластитом и какой-то неизвестной смесью здание банка, выгреб чипы с дикими суммами и свалил.

Преступлений у этого парня — на шесть пожизненных хватит, если не на десять смертных казней. И если бы на месте преступления не нашли человеческую кровь, подумали бы, что это какой-то девиант, спятившая жестянка, решившая проучить глупых людишек. Нет, террористу помогали андроиды, так что революция грозила быть смешанной, но…

С полвека назад кое-кто из андроидов поднял восстание. Это было в Америке, в Детройте, а теперь, видно, очередь Японии. Вечно до Японии войны и революции докатываются в последнюю очередь, но как случается, так жахает будь здоров.

***

То, что ему подсунули все-таки не секс-куклу, а настоящего боевого андроида с навыками переговорщика, Бакуго узнал практически сразу: когда они оказались заперты в ловушке в доках. Наводчик оказался подставным — работал на террориста. Их завели подальше, а потом с металлических цветастых контейнеров, которые практически рассыпались от ржавчины, попадали андроиды — всего где-то десять штук. Некоторые — в форме грузчиков или уборщиков, но большинство одеты как простые люди, без диода на виске. В руках — ножи и дубинки. Судя по последним, хорошо так пограбили андроидов-полицейских и напали на парочку людей.

Хоть это да объясняло, что сталось с шестью жертвами департамента и одним начальником. Хоть какая-то связь. Но самое сладкое им оставили на потом.

Бакуго даже «магнум» выхватить не успел, а Урарака уже вступила в бой. Ее программа, очевидно, просчитала тысячу вариантов и учла возможные действия нападающих, потому что девка двигалась совершенно, идеально, просчитано, как по линеечке.

Сначала она бросилась наперехват уборщику и одним резким движением вырвала у него руку с ножом, а потом, не останавливаясь, на одной инерции, оттолкнула его к другому андроиду — чернокожему мужику в гражданском. Не останавливаясь, Урарака спокойно поднырнула под ногу чернокожего и, оттолкнувшись от ближайшего контейнера, чуть ли не взлетела и точно приземлилась на плечи к другому дроиду, сбив его с ног. Еще залом — и пластиковая рука летит в сторону. Бакуго едва успел выстрелить, чтобы шугнуть очередную цель, а Урарака уже сворачивала ей руку и ломала ногу, чтобы не убежал. Она откуда-то взяла арматурину и ловко ею орудовала на манер монашеского посоха — от ее прицельных ударов легли еще трое-четверо, а ее не задел никто.

Когда со всеми было покончено, она деловито поправила пиджачок со светящимися полосками, какие вшивала своим игрушкам «Киберлайф», и чуть поклонилась Бакуго с жестом «прошу». У его ног лежали десять поврежденных андроидов и каждого… каждого! можно было допросить.

Так они узнали координаты предполагаемого убежища. Бакуго был очень красноречив, но без Урараки опять же не обошлось — она ломала защитные программы с дикой скоростью и залезала в самый мозг андроида. «Киберлайф» действительно не пожалела денег на модель с пошлой аббревиатурой OCH-3000: это была совершенная машина.

***

Бакуго всегда срать хотел на каких-то там андроидов и в глубине души считал, что среди живых людей им не место. В общем-то, по этой причине его знания по работе и функционалу андроидов равнялись почти что нулю — таким он был дремучим засранцем, предпочитающим в свободное время палить по мишеням, спарринговаться в подпольных клубах с живыми людьми и жрать вредные бургеры, запивая их кофейком и покрепче.

Когда-то он вел себя ровно наоборот: трясся за здоровье, дозировал нагрузки, не болтался по темным улицам, но потом все пошло по хую: потерял в перестрелках с кибер-террористами пару друзей из полицейской академии, девушка бросила, а следом посыпались, как снег на голову, дисциплинарные взыскания. Все потому, что толерантным Бакуго отродясь не был, много орал, открывал рот по делу и не по делу, так что и оглянуться не успел, как нажил врагов в департаменте. Так общаться с иностранными представителями ему вообще не давали — не умел быть достаточно гибким и учтивым, особо если приезжала делегация из Кореи с президентом-трансом. В общем, на Бакуго уже давно поставили жирный крест, так что даже не выберешься, так что даже хрен оспоришь.

До признания придурков ему не было дела, лишь бы преступления раскрывать, но год от года ему на голову валилось какое-то дерьмо: убийства на почве ревности, издевательства над секс-андроидами и всякая подобная мура. По правде говоря, Бакуго вообще не считал, что, убив андроида, можешь совершить какое-либо преступления. Ну штраф заплатишь, и все.

Но правительство Японии так не считало. Андроиды — почти люди, но в то же время собственность «Киберлайфа». Поэтому сиди тихо, не бузи, слушай, что там лепечет девочка-андроид, и не мечтай вскрыть ей голову.

— И как ты их расхуярила? — не выбирая слова, прежде всего спросил он.

— Как, простите, что?.. Рас… о-о-о… я поняла, — и в глазах Урараки засияла радость понимания. — Дело в том, Бакуго-сан, что мои алгоритмы позволяют моделировать перемещения в пространстве до тысячи объектов одновременно. Их влияние друг на друга, все возможные вариации по теории вероятности. Думаю, в моей голове мощь сотни дата-центров, и все это возможно благодаря…

— Урарака…— вдруг позвал ее Бакуго

— Да, лейтенант?

— Заткнись на хуй.

— Так точно! Я помолчу, — и андроид подняла ладошку к козырьку воображаемой фуражки.

И тогда впервые Бакуго ощутил нечто сродни симпатии.

Пластиковая девка вообще очень хорошо соображала и умела вовремя заткнуться. Так было и в другой раз, когда она потащилась за ним в его любимую бургерную, где жарили мясо на жире с пятилетней историей.

— Бакуго-сан, я должна предупредить вас о критическом уровне канцероген… — начала было Урарака, но Бакуго сказал ей «Завались!», и она быстро отключила свою шарманку. Зато, хорошо подумав, стала говорить с ним о том, что ему было теоретически интересно.

— Слышала, что в подполье у Джо сегодня будет большая ставка. Вы пойдете?

Бакуго в ответ лишь смачно вонзил зубы в бургер и оторвал от него кусок.

— Хотите знать, как победить фаворита этого сезона? — вдруг ляпнула Урарака.

Бакуго на секунду перестал жевать и поднял на нее взгляд. Видимо, это ее ободрило, и она начала вещать коротко и по делу:

— У Мицуру зафиксирована травма таранной кости и лодыжки в две тысячи семидесятом, в честь чего он испытывает периодические боли. Если посмотреть его счета из налоговой и страховой, можно найти оплату посещения ревматолога и мануала-терапевта. Иными словами, это первое место, куда вы должны целиться. Далее…

И за пятнадцать минут Урарака рассказала Бакуго о всевозможных тактиках и поведении главного оппонента сезона. Также сообщила предварительные ставки крупных букмекерских контор и выдала план, как быстро поднять бабла. Ее процессоры жгли не по-детски, и Бакуго, чем дальше слушал, тем охуевал все больше и больше.

— Пойдешь со мной, Урарака, — не терпящим возражения тоном решил он под конец. Та чуть было засомневалась, но головой кивнула.

И она же вызвала ему такси и помогла укатить домой с выигрышем, когда его избили так, что он чувствовал себя натурально мясом. Отбивной, годной уже только на гриль. Но чипы с баблом приятно кололи тело, выпирая из карманов куртки.

***

Координаты они выяснили быстро, но штурм назначили не сразу. Тех андроидов, что напали на Бакуго, почистили и выпустили назад, чтобы не вызывать подозрения, а так над базой установили надзор, готовые распотрошить ее по команде центрального департамента. И следили за базой посменно. В том числе те, кто когда-то отсиживал задницу в офисе. Бакуго с Ураракой тоже послали.

Воняло у базы жутко — какой-то гнилью и пластиком, и Бакуго аж не вытерпел и спросил у своей неживой напарницы:

— Эй, Урарака, ты запахи слышишь?

Та удивленно наклонила голову и заметила:

— Мы не определяем запахи как хорошие и плохие — это я скажу раньше, чем спросите. Мы знаем состав и интенсивность. Если хотите знать…

— Завались, Урарака! Да — да. Нет — нет! — прорычал Бакуго и отвернулся, лишь бы не видеть это доброе личико с яркими глазами. Постепенно в его эротические сны стали закрадываться образы с OCH-3000. Ну еще бы! Когда трешься рядом с какой-то девкой по шестнадцать часов в сутки, любая снится начнет. Даже в кошмарах.

— С вами все хорошо, Бакуго-сан? Я фиксирую учащенный пульс, — вдруг заметила Урарака, и в ее голосе зазвенели нотки беспокойства. Так искренне, так натурально, что желудок Бакуго как будто сделал кульбит и сжался. Почему-то жалость и любопытство в исполнении Урараки дергали.

«Она херова машина. Ебанный кусок пластика, уймись! У нее даже дырки, куда сувать, наверняка нет, она же переговорщик и боевой дрон!» — остудил себя Бакуго, вот только ему не давал покоя этот блядский розовый рот. Даже с ним много чего можно было поделать.

Он и сам не заметил, как Урарака стала его отвлекать.

***

Она знала про него все: какую еду он жрет, где закупается бельишком, какая доза сахара и кофеина может вернуть его с того света, а сколько стаканов виски уложить спать. Она легко тащила его на плече что бухим, что раненным, даром что была едва ли больше, чем полтора метра ростом, и огромный Бакуго рядом с этой девочкой выглядел просто скалой. Она всегда была в хорошем настроении, всегда ему улыбалась и терпела его ор. А потом сама же лезла в пекло. За какой-то месяц между дежурствами у базы они успели поймать нескольких наркоторговцев и одного взбесившегося андроида-садовника.

Урарака всегда бросалась в пекло первой и не давала Бакуго даже чисто теоретически рискнуть жизнью. Это его и бесило, и успокаивало: его спину всегда прикрывали. А если Урарака каким-то образом не успевала, так это он сам под пули подлез. Да и то ему прострелили всего лишь ногу, всего лишь мякоть, так что уже через неделю он сносно бегал и мог участвовать в операции.

На свою беду.

Помнится, в этот день он спросил:

— А нахера андроиды друг друга за руки трогают?

— Это связь. Так мы можем увидеть все, что видел другой андроид. Буквально встать на его место.

— Хера себе, удобно.

— Да уж… вы правы. Но знаете что, Бакуго-сан?

— Ну?

— Я бы хотела так посмотреть на мир вашими глазами.

Сердце Бакуго тут же пропустило удар.

— Нахера?

— Мне кажется, вы мне нравитесь. Не из-за программы взаимодействия, паттернов, а просто… вы очень интересная личность.

— И чем же? — фыркнул Бакуго.

— Ну во-первых, вы всегда стараетесь на пределе сил. В нашем обществе практиковать такую ценность — редкость. Вы стремитесь говорить правду… вернее, не точные сведения, а то, во что вы верите. Обычно человек стремится избегать говорить правду…

— Урарака…

— Да, Бакуго-сан?

— Заткнись-ка на хер!

И она, улыбнувшись тихой солнечной улыбкой, спокойно выполнила и этот приказ.

***

Укрыться было негде, поэтому Урарака прикрыла его спиной. Кинулась к нему, вдавила пластиковую грудь в лицо и накрыла плечами его голову. Пули врезались в ее обманчиво-мягкое тело, и от каждого выстрела лицо Бакуго заливал тириум — он тек изо рта и пробитой грудины Урараки, но металлические ребра не пустили пули дальше — Урарака сработала как нельзя лучше, пусть и в последний раз. Сработала как подушка безопасности.

Ей вышибли мозги почти сразу, и взгляд лучистых карих глаз остановился на лице Бакуго. На губах по-прежнему играла добрая и мягкая улыбка. Видимо, под конец программа подсказала Урараке, что маска ужаса или беспокойства на лице напугает Бакуго, нанесет ему психологическую травму.

Но именно эта светлая улыбка на мягких губах снилась Бакуго всю оставшуюся жизнь.


	2. Обгоревший

Кацуки с трудом перевалился на бок и стиснул зубы, стараясь не завопить то ли благим матом, то ли просто не завопить. Жуткая боль терзала его с самого вечера, а утром он даже встать толком не мог — так горела кожа. И Очако ему никак не помочь, поздно.

Вчера они были на море, и температура в тени там доползла до отметки в тридцать пять градусов. Неудивительно, что к вечеру Кацуки был красный как рак. Крем от загара он в принципе не уважал, не давал мазать, скалился и огрызался «чё я как девка!», уворачивался, когда Очако пыталась насильно растереть по спине или хотя бы дотянуться до носа. Переносица у Кацуки совсем почернела, а он все отмахивался и грубил, пока к вечеру не стал один сплошной солнечный ожог.

И вот поэтому всю ночь ворочался, охал и не давал себя трогать — кожа слазила с него шматками — Очако даже жалко его стало, но жалость быстро ушла: сам виноват! Будет еще умничать и скрипеть челюстями, якобы его забота бесит, но сдерживается и не орет.

«То же мне одолжение!» — надулась Очако, но все равно прислушалась к его приглушенному сопению и сипению — каждое прикосновение к простыням, к подушке, жгло Кацуки огнем.

И тут Очако вспомнила, что мама давала ей еще с год назад лосьон против солнечных ожогов — беспокоилась, что дочурка на радостях сгорит, как только выпустят на работе увидеть море. Но нет — в те года было чертовски пасмурно, дождливо, а в этом — аномально жарко. Очако уже несколько человек спасла, когда те получили тепловой удар, поэтому рисковать на море не стала, намазалась самым жирным кремом с дикой защитой, а вот Кацуки…

Кацуки даже белее ее, Очако, но такой упрямый… просто баран! И своим упрямством уже отдых испортил: накануне они планировали съездить к родителям Очако, а потом сходить в парк аттракционов. Но теперь всем планам… крышка.

«Ах так! Ну ты у меня получишь! Я тебя утоплю в этом лосьоне!» — надулась Очако и живо соскочила с постели. Кожа у нее за один только день стала золотисто-карамельная, просто мечта, а не кожа, и Очако невольно полюбовалась своей теперь красивой коленкой и рукой.

Лосьон нашелся быстро — в нижнем ящике со старыми кремами, которые Очако принудительно выдавала Кацуки загрубевшие ладони мазать. Он на это тоже психовал, но без огонька, почти спокойно, из привычки, и почти сразу давался. А не позволял бы — Очако не давалась бы гладиться. И вообще бы в руки не давалась. Нечего ее мозолями царапать! Нечего драть! Запасной жены у Кацуки все равно нет.

Подкравшись вместе с лосьоном к Кацуки, Очако, даже не думая его предупреждать, со всей дури хлопнула ладошкой по горящему огнем плечу — Кацуки взревел, взлетел и, перекувыркнувшись в воздухе, сбросив попутно тонкое одеяло, оказался аккурат над Очако, которая тут же без жалости стала мазать ему сгоревшее до бордового цвет брюха.

— А-а-а!!! С-сука! Блять, Очако! Какого… блять… А-А-А!!! — орал он так, что трясся весь дом. Наверняка и соседи из квартир повысовывались, чтобы понять, откуда орут и что им за это будет.

Бакуго даже попытался отмахиваться, задергался, чтобы перевернуться хотя бы жопой к земле, но нет, Очако еще раз прицельно хлопнула его по спине, получила дикое «А-а-а!!!» и очередное «ептвоюматьсукаочакотыблятьсхлопочешь» на одном выдохе без вдоха, за что отомстила жутко и сурово: мазнула Кацуки по вспухшему красному носу и тут же зарядила в шею. В муках он задергался и все-таки в воздухе перекувыркнулся. Как и хотел, жопой к земле.

— Очако! Спусти… блять… меня...на землю!

— Не-а, — помотала головой она и демонстративно выдавила на ладошку побольше лосьона, прям целую пригоршню.

— С-с-с… садистка! — наконец выпалил Кацуки.

— А ты… еще хуже! — надула Очако щеки. — И пока весь тюбик не измажу… мы никуда не пойдем, — как-то особенно сладко пообещала она.

В глазах Кацуки мелькнул ужас.

— Ты нихуя… ты нихуя подобного не сделаешь… — растерянно пробормотал он и звучно сглотнул. Пошарил глазами по спальне, пытаясь прикинуть, за что бы ухватиться и как, чтобы оказаться на земле и при этом не задеть обожженную кожу, но ничего, как назло, не попадалось. Стукаться об шкаф, например, Кацуки хотелось меньше всего.

— А знаешь… я позвоню твоей маме, — вдруг сообразила Очако. — Она приедет… и сама тебя намажет.

Бакуго замер в воздухе и как будто на секунду перестал дышать.

— Нет… стой… стой, Очако…

— Извини, не слышу… надо еще позавтракать… Не нравится лосьон, я сама помажусь. А ты виси так и жди своей мамы…

От гневного и жалобного «НУ МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ОЧА-А-АКО!!!» чуть не треснул фундамент дома…


	3. Бесплотная

  
На руинах его жизни растут кровавые цветы, а на самом большом и замшелом камне сидит девушка, которую ему теперь не поцеловать, не взять в жены. Призрак ее тихо обходит пепелище, в которое превратилась его душа, и сделать тут ничего нельзя.

Сам же рявкнул ей в лицо, когда уходил, а она придержала за руку:

— Нечего время терять, обаблюсь с тобой! Уйди, пока еще ходится!

А она надулась, поджала возмущенно губки, блеснула глазами, в которых жидкий янтарь, в которых сияет само солнце, и отошла, ничего не сказав.

Упрямая она. Если обидеть — и слова не обронит.

Росли они вместе и вместе же мечами-деревяшкам махали. Вечно в пыли, в грязи — таких детей было, что травы придорожной. И вот она теперь дева на выданье, а он — наемник чужой стороны. За горсть серебряников он разграбит замок одного лорда и, если не помрет, пойдет к другому замку.

Она же ждать его не будет. И не потому, что не умеет ждать.

Многие годы в родных краях свирепствовала лихорадка, которую ни кровопусканием, ни ядом, ни травами не лечили. Кто выжил после нее — передавал крепкую кровь в наследство. Но потом кровь вымывалась, слабела, и вот какой-нибудь второй или третий ребенок сгорает за ночь-две.

Малых могил в их краю — что камней у королевского тракта.

Нечего было уходить, ведь назад воротишься лишь на пепелище.

Стыло у него на сердце, даром что многих сгубил и очерствел, омертвел. Смирился.

***

Она не отстает. Она ходит к нему даже уже мертвой. Не гниющим трупом, не злым упырем, а легким порывом ветра, ласковым шепотом.

Он спит у костра и чувствует, как она гладит его волосы, как оправляет доспех, как не дает его убить. Всегда с ним — ее ласковая рука. И когда стрелы вынимают, и когда раны кипяченым вином жгут, и когда режут, чтоб выпустить кровь и гной.

Его ненавистная, его глупая девица всегда с ним.

Что у нее за лицо? Он уже не помнил, разве что цветущие розой щеки.

Что за голос? Не распознать, разве что смешливая была, простая.

Что за волосы? Что за глаза? Каштан, гречневый мед.

Ищет он ее в тысячи лиц. На поле боя. На рынке. А находит у ее могилы.

Видится ему прозрачный силуэт и светлая улыбка.

Он распахивает объятия и смыкает веки, глядит сквозь ресницы, чтобы виделась лучше, яснее. Чтобы вспомнить, что у нее за лицо, что за глаза. Какая она была и теперь уже не будет. 

И чудится ему, что она срывается с места, что, подобрав шитые цветастые юбки, бросается к нему в последний раз…

Но сквозь руки, сквозь грудь, сквозь его душу проходит.

Очако теперь никак не вернуть. 


	4. Он снова придет

Теперь Очако развлекается тем, что пытается угадать: кто к ней придет? Мина? Киришима? Оба? Тсую-чан? А может, даже Яомомо? Но нет, она — вряд ли, очень много дел. Иида-кун тоже очень занят, потому что пригласили постажироваться в одно из самых престижных агентств, и пусть он способен весь город за три часа пересечь, а может, и весь остров, и все равно ему не хватает времени.

Очако тяжко вздыхает.

Скоро это все прекратится.

Про нее забудут.

Не будут приносить домашние задания.

И зачем их делать? Только для того, чтобы перевестись?

В ее случае возьмут в любую другую школу. Конечно, надо учиться, потому что с ее карьерой героя покончено…

В глазах Очако уже стоят слезы, когда она слышит, как ключ поворачивается в замке. Как-то уж грубо, резко. Очако прикатывается в коридор, рука замирает над шиной…

В прихожую заходит Бакуго, презрительно фыркает, потом вдруг ловит ее вопросительно-испуганный взгляд и, видимо, передумав грубить, просто поднимает и показывает бумажный пакет. И через губу бросает:

— Домашка.

***

Вопросы вертятся на языке, но Очако предпочитает не спрашивать: если разозлить Бакуго, он ее просто бросит. Прямо в парке. Развернется и уйдет. И как ей тогда заезжать на пандусы? Нет, конечно, может, кто-то разжалобиться, увидав ее зареванное личико, но рассчитывать на это не стоит.

Хотя… может, полицию вызовут?

Но любопытство слишком сильно, поэтому Очако, заламывая руки, все-таки спрашивает:

— А почему… ты?

Бакуго злобно цыкает, и Очако даже кажется, что она слышит хруст костяшек — так сильно ее провожатый сжал ручки коляски.

— Проблемы, а? Недовольна чем, круглолицая? А то… — фыркнув, грубо спрашивает он, но угрозу не заканчивает. Наверное, вспомнил вовремя, что теперь с ней и как. И Очако больно, что вспомнил.

Примерно так же больно было, когда она позволила вытащить себя на улицу. Да, она сняла вес, да, Бакуго вряд ли напрягся, но все равно ситуация смущала: он взял Очако на руки, перетащил через порог и крыльцо, а только потом опустил в коляску.

Почему-то жалость и попытка быть вежливым в исполнении Бакуго были самым тяжким испытанием из всех, какие только выпадали Очако в этот месяц. Ни слезы мамы, ни диагноз, сказанный ей сухим деловым тоном, ни бесконечные проблемы, как сходить в туалет и помыться, ни ужас, что ноги все-таки есть, а как отрезанные; ни лживые улыбки ребят, которые обещали с ней никогда не расставаться, а теперь едва ли заходят, — не тревожили ее так.

Скоро выпуск. Ребята станут героями, а Очако уже нет.

Но расстроиться не получается — вдруг громко бурчит в животе, и щеки Очако покрываются ярким горячечным румянцем. Еще не хватало просить Бакуго зайти в супермаркет или купить ей что-нибудь! Вот только ее не спрашивали. Бакуго о ней даже не заботится — он просто тщательно исполняет, что велели.

— Слышь, мороженое будешь? — наклонившись к ней, тихо спрашивает он, и грубости в его голосе нет. Очако испуганно прячет мордашку в ладони и едва заметно кивает: спорить с Бакуго ей не хочется. Сил на это нет — все выпили замешательство и жуткий стыд.

Бакуго не должен был видеть ее такой.

И не потому, что он ей нравится или не нравится, а потому что именно этот человек когда-то признал ее сильной. Но теперь от этой силы ничего не осталось.

Бакуго прикатывает ее к лавке с мороженым и покорно встает в очередь. На них оборачиваются. В толпе — красивые молодые японки, одна семья с маленьким ребенком, несколько подростков, и все смотрят на Очако с жалостью.

Девушки сразу зашептались, и на свою беду Очако вполне их слышит.

— Надо же… такой красивый…и с калекой!

— Может, он фетишист. Но вообще, это мило! Он же не сбежал и заботится!

Очако багровеет. Бакуго хмурится и сжимает кулаки. По его виду понятно — все слышал.

— А все равно не понимаю, что нашел… Ой… ну и рожа. Только сейчас разглядела. Он такой… злой…

У Бакуго с ладоней срываются первые искры. Подросток перед ним шугается и пытается тесней прижаться к спине отца семейства перед ним.

Очако соображает, что сейчас будет представление, и, прочистив горло, кое-как окликает своего провожатого:

— Бакуго-кун! Бакуго-кун, не надо! Давай возьмем такояки! Если за твой счет, то гулять так гулять!

Улыбка у Очако трещит по швам, но с губ не сходит.

Бакуго кривится, злобно цыкает, засовывает уже остывшие ладони в карманы и идет к ней.

— Не охере… — начинает он вопрос, когда подходит ближе, но, заметив умоляющий взгляд Очако, презрительно мотает головой, мол, проехали, обходит коляску, берет за ручки и катит дальше.

В животе у Очако бурчит все громче и громче.

***

— Ты гляди, на свиданке с инвалидкой! Обалдеть! А такой крутой с виду! — доносится до них с соседней лавочки.

— Не… вряд ли… ну эта… может, сестра?

— Я б с такой в коляске все равно не гулял. Ну и что! Сестра или не сестра — плевать!

Очако приходится вцепиться в руку Бакуго, чтобы он не бросился к болтунам и не начистил им морды. Но хватает и грозного зырка — голоса пропадают, слышатся шаги.

Очако робко откусывает кусочек от тайяки. Это уже вторая печенюшка, и бобовая паста не очень-то вкусная, но так лучше, чем заставлять Бакуго выкладывать чуть ли не восемьсот иен. Выпустить рукав его пиджака Очако просто боится — вдруг все равно пойдет догонять обидчиков и мстить? Нет, сидеть на лавочке и вот так держать Бакуго — надежнее.

— Нахера вцепилась? Не уйду, — вдруг бросает он и опускает взгляд. Почему-то в его голосе сквозит вина, и Очако поспешно лопочет:

— Ну как же! Из-за меня же! Еще немного, и… все! Ты, если что, не приходи, я Айзаве-сенсею…

Бакуго небольно хлопает ее по макушке, мол, заткнись, и оставляет там свою широкую горячую ладонь.

Очако пунцовеет и поспешно кусает за хвост рыбу. Отвечать на это — выше ее сил.

И они молчат.

Смотрят, как ветер шевелит длинную траву на холме-спуске к водному каналу, как бегают по тротуару дети, как гуляют школьницы в форме… и молчат.

Первым говорит Бакуго, и этот вопрос, кажется, жжет ему сердце:

— Ты нахера угробилась? Я бы сам их забил. А ты теперь… а тебе теперь… пиздец.

Очако не может припомнить, чтобы Бакуго хоть когда-нибудь задумывался, что сказать, или понемногу выдавал слова. Обычно он выпаливает первое, что в голову придет. А тут… выбирает.

Очако почти истерически хихикает, и, когда Бакуго, обернувшись к ней, нервно гаркает «Чего, блять?!», заливается тоненьким нервным смехом.

И под этот смех не может вспомнить ни то, как ей сломали обе руки. Ни то, как ее скинули с приличной высоты во время одной заварушки, на практике, а она всего-то сунулась помочь Бакуго, которого окружили. Да, не стоило. На Бакуго — ни царапины, а ей теперь передвигаться только на коляске. Причуд много, но чуда Очако никто не сотворит.

— Отвези меня домой. И не приходи больше, — мягко-мягко говорит Очако. Она просит этим Бакуго не гореть от вины, не думать о всяком. Просит Бакуго жить своей жизнью и не приходить к человеку из вежливости, из приличий.

Он лишь злобно цыкает, встает, снова поднимает ее рывком на руки и помогает устроиться в коляске. Довозит до дома, ждет с ней родителей, расшаркивается с ними и вроде бы уходит навсегда.

Но с тех пор никто из А-3 ключей от дома Очако не видел.


	5. Право на жизнь и право на смерть

  
Такого еще не было.

На них натравливали собак, морили голодом, а ее вообще насиловали. Иногда заставляли выбивать друг дружке суставы. А Бакуго — резать ее. Он и резал с абсолютно пустым взглядом.

Оба пробудились всего-то год назад, а до этого было ровное ничего. День за днем. Заказ за заказом. Когда живешь цепным псом мафии, живым инструментом, вообще не видишь различия у дней.

Ты — всего лишь Сумеречный. Расходный материал. И прав у тебя нет. Хорошо, что иногда дают Церебре.

Церебре успокаивает.

Церебре стирает разум.

После Церебре ничего не хочется.

Таблетки заменяют и еду, и воду. Отца и мать. Кров и религию. И так пока не умрешь.

И Очако, и Бакуго пережили травлю, голод и наркотические ломки. Травмы, насмешки, издевательства.

Спокойно пережили. Никто и никогда из них не дергался и не кричал от боли.

Идеальный сумеречный умирает беззвучный.

Идеальный сумеречный не требует ни еды, ни крыши под головой.

Идеальный Сумеречный не болеет и не видит преграды, если ему сказано что-то достать или кого-то убить.

Но Очако — не идеальна.

И она своей неидеальностью сломала своего то ли друга, то ли брата, то ли конкурента, то ли возлюбленного.

Что ни говори, но теперь у семьи Даймонд две никчемные игрушки.

Но такого еще не было.

Они пробудились всего-то год назад, и вот их хозяин возвращается домой страшно не в духе. Бросает стул на стеклянный кофейный столик, пинает собаку — роскошного дога — и, нервно прикуривая, велит Очако:

— А ну достань пушку.

У Очако всегда при себе ствол — так велел хозяин. Стреляет она худо-бедно, а Бакуго — хорошо. Вдобавок хорошо голыми руками бьет. У него кастеты-ножи, иногда — дробовик. Бакуго весь пепельно-белый, хмурый и злобный. А еще глухой. Такая у него компенсация.  
Потерял слух еще четыре года назад. Но врожденные рефлексы помогли ему продержаться в мире мафии так долго.

Очако без него бы не протянула — хорошо, что он брал на себя почти что всю работу. Сама Очако в любом деле бездарна. Да вот с компенсацией повезло, почти смешная: у нее не работают голосовые связки. Кто-то пошутил, что она обменяла голос на пару ног, вот только ноги дали какие-то неуклюжие и толстоватые.

У Очако нет голоса, поэтому донимать и насиловать, бить и резать Очако скучно. Она никогда не кричит. Вернее, разевает рот, а звук не идет.

Всякое с ней и Бакуго было, а такого — еще не бывало.

Хозяин не в духе и велит:

— Сними предохранитель. Ну! Живо!

Очако кажется, что ей прикажут застрелить собаку.

Кажется, это пятая или шестая. Топить щенков — обычное дело в этом доме. Как и людей. Самое жестокое — вмуровывать людей в бетон и оставлять ждать прилива. Иногда их дон Даймонд любит посиживать рядом на шезлонге, покуривать сигарку и отпускать шутки, чтобы повеселить смертника.

И сидит так, пока не услышит, что жертва захлебнулась.

Но нет, такого он еще не приказывал…

— Застрели его.

И длинный худой палец с агатом указывает на Бакуго.

У Очако что-то внутри обрывается.

«Пожалуйста, отмените приказ!»

Вот она, жуткая пытка. Очако раззевает рот, что-то шепчет и даже кричит, но хозяин демонстративно не слышит.

— Оглохла? Так это не ты, а он глухой. Застрели его, — велит хозяин, и Очако, как верная слуга, как преданный пес, наставляет дуло на Бакуго.

Еще год назад его глаза были мертвыми. Он бы умер с радостью, а Очако убила бы его, но…  
Она прокляла его своим пробуждением.

***

С ней это случилось на шестом щенке.

Как будто кто-то дернул рубильник. На руках стыло еще теплое тельце. Уши у щенка — огромные, хоть всего оберни, а на сломанной шейке мягче всего шерстка.

Держа маленький трупик, Очако вдруг поняла, что живая. Что живая, а потом умрет. И что она убила и отняла жизнь. «Жизнь» — «смерть» — очень понятные и простые слова, но что за ними — не видит и не знает никто. Очако тоже не знала, но с пробуждением эти слова приобрели какой-то очень ясный и определенный смысл.

Существование.

Есть и нет. Быть или не быть.

И она взяла и отняла у щенка его «есть» и «быть».

И так Очако разрыдалась в первый раз в жизни. Она, пожалуй, и ребенком не плакала никогда — сумеречных очень рано подсаживают на Церебре. Одна таблетка, горсть — и ты всесилен, но бесчувственен, как железка. Как ствол с восьмью патронами. Есть всего восемь пуль, больше людей не застрелить.

А еще через месяц Бакуго бросили умирать.

Сначала приказали зачистить особняк с очень хорошей охраной — то был конкурент их хозяина. А у него — тройка сумеречных высокого ранга. Хотели еще кое-кого нанять, но Бакуго ворвался к ним раньше. Убил всех, а вернулся весь изрезанный, с ног до головы в крови, бледный, как полотно.

От агонии боли, от ран он метался на постели, а ему не давали Церебре.

— Незачем переводить, — брезгливо бросил хозяин Очако, когда она как-то подговорила мальчика-разносчика сказать, что с Бакуго, и мальчик сказал. Для этого пришлось отдать посыльному все свои сбережения и еще полчаса жестами показывать, что ей хочется.

Но хозяин приказал свернуть мальчишке голову, а Очако послал к себе в спальню. В тот день Красотка Элиза не пришла, поэтому ртом пришлось работать Очако. И она справилась на славу: хозяин остался доволен и даже позволил взять себе горсть Церебре, но проверил, чтобы Очако засунула их себе в рот, а не утащила в руке.

Как ни крути, а Церебре есть Церебре. Без этого наркотика сумеречные умирают от болевого шока. Бакуго и так был на грани, обессилел и едва дышал — он не мог сопротивляться, когда Очако вталкивала языком ему в горло таблетки. Часть уже рассосалась, но, к счастью, дозы хватило. Бакуго продержался день, и тогда хозяин вызвал к ним доктора. Решил: пускай игрушка пока поживет.

Бакуго пробудился наутро, когда Очако держала его за руку и считала пульс. В глазах у него был выстраданный свет разума, а слабая рука впервые показала круг.

«Кругло… рожая? -лицая?» — с трудом разобрала жест Очако и впервые в жизни посмеялась. Щеки у нее у правда большие, если смогла столько утащить Церебре и не подавиться.

А теперь ей приказано застрелить Бакуго и погасить в нем жизнь.

Палец сам снимает предохранитель. Церебре — самая мощная связь с хозяином, которая делает любой приказ неотвратимым.

«Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… только не Бакуго! Пожалуйста… прошу, скажите… что нет!»

Рука Очако трясется.

Да, и с разумом Бакуго не подарок. Грубит, огрызается. Толкает, отпихивает, если Очако лезет под ноги, так и норовит умереть.

Да, говорить не хочет днями. Ленится выводить жесты.

Ругается.

Пользуется тем, что глухой, а сам так орет всякое непотребное, что Очако зажимает уши.

Он видит, что зажимает, усмехается и орет громче.

Крики его — как оплеуха.

Но лучше так, чем когда нет голоса.

Очако хочет хотя бы немного голоса на одно простое «нет».

Потому что видеть свет в глазах Бакуго — невыносимо.

И невыносимо слышать выстрел.

Наблюдать, как на лбу Бакуго дымится крохотная дырочка.

И как ухмыляется он — ласково, с жалостью — невыносимо.

Вот только она лишь слуга.

Лишь инструмент.

Всего лишь Сумеречный, которого не проиграли в карты.

— Дэвид его не получит, — довольно улыбается хозяин. — Чтобы лучший Сумеречный города достался этому идиоту? Не смешите меня!

И Очако не колеблется — приставляет дуло к виску.

В один день ее хозяин потерял сразу две полезные игрушки.


	6. Судьбе поперек

_«…сказала богиня Огня святому Зеленого камня: возьму тебя мужья и да не познаю никого другого. Проклята буду, детищ своих прокляну: кто супротив пойдет, войной пойдет…»_ — заучивала унылые песнопения Очако, то и дело сладко и широко зевая: готовиться в жрицы совсем не хотелось.

Их отдаленный остров совсем не знал войны, голода и лишений большой земли, и племена Огня совсем о том острове позабыли. Оставалась лишь нерушимая клятва между народами. Нерушимая, но истертая и никому не нужная.

_«… и сказал святой Зеленого камня: союз наш пребудет и ныне, и присно. А всяк, кто отвергнет Предназначение, сгорит от метки на руке своей. Обратится в камень. Позор накликали народы, искупление их вечно…»_  
  
Обычно за святого Зеленого камня пели лучше, и Очако знала, почему: все любили его. Не бог, но полубог, он триста лет просидел на зеленом валуне и триста лет творил святую магию Восстановления: оживали поля, рос дремучим лес, наливались соками плоды, наливались золотом колосья. От всего острова шла благодать, и в океане плодилась рыба, а на большой земле — звери и птицы. Не всем тогда хватило той благодати, но многие стараниями святого выжили и преуспели.

А взамен он хотел лишь одного: чтобы не было войны.

Но человек без войны не может.

Тогда святой и богиня Огня взяли клятвы со своей паствы, что те никогда друг друга бить не будут, а проклятие-наказ закрепили меткой: у кого такая появлялась, должен найти своего Предназначенного или Предназначенную и заключить брак. Если кто-то из Предназначенных умрет, второй последует за ним сразу. Оба народа тогда испугались: прежние обиды, кровную вражду позабыли. Пришлось позабыть, когда с каждой стороны схоронили первую сотню.

Но прошла тысяча лет, и дела тех времен стерлись из памяти. Метки появлялись все реже, и все реже с большой земли приплывали найти свое предназначение. Никто не желал быть игрушкой богов, в особенности племя Огня — светлокожие и светловолосые, с гордым рубиновым взглядом. Мешать свою чистую горючую кровь со слабой и водянистой, заключать союзы с отшельниками с острова они никогда не любили, и как только удачные походы и новые земли дали им больше власти, постарались забыть о навязанном братском народе. Поначалу давалось это трудно, но потом все реже стали появляться метки на телах детей Огня, и все благополучно позабыли наказы старых богов.

Очако, хоть и была островитянкой и свято верила в легенды и песни о святом камне, сама в глубине души радовалась, что живет в те времена, когда племени Огня больше ничего от них не надо. Не будет никакого Предназначения, договорных браков, рабства при вроде бы вольной жизни.

Очако, как и многие островитяне, боялась неукротимой мощи детей Огня — те были грубы и жестоки, все брали силой и презирали слабость. На переговоры они никогда не шли — сразу рубили и жгли. Славно, что не придется иметь с ними дело.

Еще маленькой Очако часто в испуге плакала: наслушавшись про Предназначение, она боялась, что со дня на день у нее на руке появится метка, и тогда жди беды: ее заберут от папы и мамы, увезут куда-то и будут обижать, ведь в любом рассказе дети Огня — страшные. Очако не хотелось быть игрушкой какого-нибудь злобного мальчишки. Тогда она не знала, что бывает намного хуже: когда боги в насмешку связывают зрелого и ребенка. Народ Огня никогда и ничего не гнушался и брал все, что им дают.

Но метки все не было, и еще маленькой Очако говорили:

— Не бойся, не дрожи. Она никогда не появится. Богов уже нет, живи себе. Ничего не случится.

За десять лет Очако привыкла себя утешать. За пятнадцать — уже действительно ничего не бояться.

Только однажды в племени Зеленого камня кое-что случилось: одна из старух вдруг покрылась яростным пламенем и с дикими воплями обратилась в пыль. Где-то с час старейшины ходили-бродили у ее пылающего дома, чесали в лысых затылках и распрямляли пальцами завитки длинных бород, пока один не сказал:

— Погиб ее Предназначенный. Вот и сгорела. Видел такое прежде.

Но даже страшный пожар не впечатлил Очако.

А потом у нее на руке проявился шрам-метка. Кривая зарубка, которая впилась раскаленным клеймом в плечо.

Очако тогда упала и стала кататься по стылому деревянному полу, себя не помня от боли; страшно взвыла, заскрипела зубами, и те у нее чуть ли не стерлись в порошок. Обретать своего Предназначенного оказалось до невыносимого больно. Его существование пытало ее изнутри, будто кто-то шевелил внутри раскаленной кочергой.

О таком в песнях не пелось.

Никто не помнил и не знал, как это бывает.

И Очако осталась со своим горем в полном одиночестве.

***

Она терла проклятую метку щеткой, губчатым камнем, сыпала соль и скрипела зубами от боли. Расчесала ее до крови, но за ночь все заживало, и стереть символ было никак нельзя.  
— Не хочу, — упрямо бубнила в такие минуты Очако, и в ее ясных карих глазах загорался безумный огонек злости. — Не хочу его! Не хочу, не хочу!

Днем она улыбалась, ходила на реку с другими девушками, ходила к водопадам с мальчишками, чтобы ловить хитрую ловкую рыбу. Она пела и смеялась, кружилась в ритуальных танцах и неумело ткала в больших ткацких вместе со всеми. Ткала и распускала — вечно ей доставалось за неровное полотно от старших.

Но всегда на лице Очако сияло счастье, на губах играла улыбка, и только черной ночью Очако ненавидела весь свет и терла проклятую метку.

Чувствовать себя чьей-то, носить метку, словно ты кувшин или нож — незавидная участь. Но куда страшнее ждать смерти.

Быть Предназначенным кому-нибудь из племен Огня — каждый день, каждый час ждать смерти. Те не могут без битвы, те гибнут сотнями и убивают тысячи.

Первый месяц Очако дрожала каждый день, боясь вспыхнуть и сжечь маму и папу в соседней комнате. Но прошел второй месяц, третий… Прошел год или два, и Очако привыкла к мысли, что умрет. Это стало неизбежным, как восход солнца, как приливы и отливы.

Но на ее двадцать четвертую зиму Предназначенный все-таки за ней пришел.

***

Корабли его зловеще чернели на горизонте, пришвартованные к узеньким пристаням, и были они громадны. Вдобавок начинены хитрыми пушками, которые легко проводили магию и могли в считанный час превратить зеленый остров в огненную бездну.

Сам Предназначенный не желал говорить внятно, приветливо — только плевался ругательствами, изрыгал проклятия, и подойти к нему было попросту страшно.

— Ну и дыра! С чего бы богам защищать эту шваль? Не боги у нас, а черти что! — рычал он своему помощнику — ладному парню с огненной копной колючих волос, который то и дело улыбался приветливой островатой улыбкой.

— Обожди давай, посмотрим, — примирительно отзывался он и с любопытством разглядывал девушек, которые, как и все с Зеленого камня, пришли посмотреть, кто к ним пожаловал впервые за это столетие.

Очако тоже вышла, хотя желала в этот день скрыться среди водопадов, спрятаться в лесу и просто переждать нашествие. Но не могла — метка жгла ее, толкала увидеться с тем, кого она не хотела ни в друзья, ни в мужья. Сердце чувствовало: он — чудовище. Хуже него никого в племени нет.

Очако ведь невезучая.

А когда увидала Предназначенного, сразу поняла, что не ошиблась. Он был избалован силой, проклят гордыней и никого не знал и не видел, кроме себя.

Но хорош собой: не слишком высок, но крепок, идеально выточен: каждая мышца — идеальный образец, и если в камне ее воплотить, будет еще гармоничнее и прекрасней.

Широкая грудь, горделиво прямая шея, шапка колючих и светлых, как лен, волос. Рубиновый взгляд, горящий напряжением и яростью. Шагал Предназначенный гордо, будто вся земля под ногами — его. И нет клочка среди океанов, который не покорится ему.

Но был в его походке какой-то изъян, какая-то слабость… Очако не сразу разглядела — скорее почувствовала —что он ранен в плечо. Как раз туда, где была у Очако метка. И рана эта мокла, может, и гнила.

Как тогда его не свалила болезнь, как не отняли руку?

— Не позволил, — прошептала вслух Очако, пораженная догадкой.

Тогда же она поняла: он пришел за ней не потому, что хотел.

А потому, что страшился потерять ведущую руку.

***

— Где она?! — рявкнул он, когда с приветствиями между старейшинами двух племен было покончено.

Очако от этого крика вздрогнула, попыталась смешаться с толпой, затеряться между всеми, но, испуганные криком пришлого, ее соплеменники вдруг разошлись, потеснились, двинулись кто куда.

Мгновение — и Очако осталась стоять одна. Там, где она была, в толпе образовался ясный и четкий провал, и ничто, ничто не могло укрыть ее от горящего ненавистью взгляда.

Пришлый ненавидел ее так яростно, что спалил бы дотла.

Но следом и сам сгнил.

Поэтому его жгучий взгляд не убил Очако на месте. Лишь подсказал: воевать им долго.

***

— Со мной поедешь, — грубо распорядился он, когда их оставили одних. Очако, глупо похлопав глазами, вдруг тоненько и ехидно засмеялась.

— Нет, не поеду, — вдруг решительно отказала она, и по широким алым зрачкам, полным невыносимой ненависти, она вдруг поняла: ее Предначертанному отказывают впервые.

— Оглохла? Поедешь со мной, и дело с концами! — возмущенно выпалил он и сделал к ней шаг. Над Очако нависло могучее статное тело, но даже так она не испугалась, а лишь ловко ткнула пришлого в больную руку. Тот не выдержал и глухо коротко застонал.

Мягкий и сладкий запах гниения коснулся ноздрей Очако.

— Рана гниет, — как-то испуганно и удивленно заметила Очако, и почти сразу посуровела. Даже такой гордый и жуткий монстр, какой стоял перед ней и скрипел зубами от боли, оказался всего лишь человеком, который неизбежно умрет.

— Глаза отказали? Гниет! Сделай с этим хоть что-нибудь! Твоя вина! — рявкнул Предначертанный и вдруг резким движением сорвал с себя рубашку, обнажившись по пояс.  
Рана его была… ужасна.

Как будто нежную человеческую плоть ел мох.

Багровая, пылающая, она покрылась зеленоватыми прожилками ровно там, где должна быть метка.

Очако из любопытства подошла ближе, чтобы разглядеть, что сталось с меткой, и запах гниения усилился. Одновременно Очако почувствовала, каким жаром пылает могучее тело — пришлый горел в лихорадке, но и виду не подавал.

— Что же ты сделал? — испуганно прошептала Очако, боясь коснуться раны пальцем.

— Не твое дело… — чуть слышно просипел он.

— Что-что?

— Не твое дело!!! — рявкнул он в исступлении и, не выдержав, схватил ее за плечи и потряс: — Ты мне жизнь сгубила, ведьма проклятая! Маюсь уже год, а ты все — не сдохнешь! А сдохнешь, меня следом заберешь! Ну?! Снимай проклятие!

Он кричал на нее, страшно рычал, И Очако, зажмурившись, молилась лишь о том, чтобы ему надоело, чтобы все закончилось. А пришлый, устав ее трясти, вдруг рухнул перед ней на колени и, сжав ее в крепких объятиях — таких крепких, что у Очако ребра и кости бедер трещали, — замер. Под ее руками он дышал тяжело и неровно. Горючие яростные слезы намочили Очако подол платья, а крупные ладони ожгли кожу поясницы и ягодиц даже через ткань.

— Ты прогневил богов, так? — почему-то ласково спросила Очако и жалостливо пригладила колючие волосы.

— Так, — ответил пришлый хрипло.

— Ты нарушил священный обет, и теперь метка травит тебя?

Он только кивнул — слишком был горд, чтобы признаться.

— Раз не погиб, значит… с другим, не с Предначертанным…— Очако вдруг с досадой поняла, что щеки у нее пылают. Она-то ни мужчин, ни женщин не знала, а то, что гнила рука у ее Предначертанного и он еще не умер, значило одно: он предался блуду, и теперь боги проклинают глупца.

В легендах говорилось, что многие из первых Предначертанных горели пламенем агонии и невыносимой боли, если предавали тех, кого им назначили боги. Но легенды эти стали уже шуткой: никто из мужчин ни на острове, ни среди племени Огня, видимо, в сказочки не верил.

А когда поверил, было поздно.

— Сдохну я — следом пойдешь, — угрюмо буркнул он ей куда-то в живот, обнимая крепче.  
— А я — не боюсь смерти, — вдруг тихо и искренне, душевно и удивительно нежно проронила Очако. — Очень боялась год или два, а теперь — совсем нет.

Пришлый вдруг отпрянул, поднял голову поглядел на нее снизу вверх — настороженно, но все еще опаляя взглядом. Очако встретила этот взгляд чистым и светлым, но на ресницах у нее трепетали, готовясь сорваться, слезы.

— Ты ведь вожак, так?

— Ну.

— Ты ведь многих грабил и жег.

— Многих завоевал. Многие покорились, — отрывисто поправил он, не сводя алого злого взгляда. — И ты артачиться не будешь.

— А вот и буду, — мягко и нежно улыбнулась Очако, и пришлый вздрогнул.

— С чего это? — грубо спросил он.

— Ты многих убил, многих пожег. Много принес зла. Исцелю твою руку — и ты дальше пойдешь, — как ребенку, стала объяснять Очако, чувствуя, как мало-помалу от слез мокнут щеки.

— И никто меня не остановит, — с угрозой рыкнул он.

— Как никто? Я.

Предначертанный ожег ее взглядом, полным удивительно чистой и яркой ненависти. Сильные пальцы впились в плоть Очако, и она звонко и чисто, словно колокольчик, засмеялась.

— Твоя рука сгниет, а моя обратится в пепел. Твои внутренности сгниют, а мои запылают. Но так… слышишь, только так ты больше никого не убьешь.

Он застыл, ошарашено вслушиваясь в каждое ее слово, и Очако, улучив минуту, ловко выбралась из его объятий и танцующей походкой отошла подальше.

— Я спалю твой остров! — заскрипев в ярости зубами, пообещал он.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Очако.

— Всех твоих рабами продам!

— Продай, — качнула подбородком она.

— Ты… подчинишься мне! Будешь пыль жрать, морской солью запивать, но руку мне вернешь!

— Нет, — просто покачала головой Очако и, заложив руки за спиной, двинулась прочь из сада. Слезы уже высохли, и Очако твердо знала: договор этот был для уничтожения народов.

И выход у этого проклятия — сгинуть сразу всем.

И меньше чем через час весь остров был в огне.


	7. Проспиртованная

Она чесалась и чесалась, и гребаный скрип ногтей по коже он уже слышать не мог.

Шух-шух.  
Шух-шух.

Вся в кровоточащих царапинах, вся опухшая, а они только-только от цивилизации отошли и забрели в лес. Почему-то Очако чертовы репелленты не брали от слова совсем. Точнее, не брали комаров — те все равно ее жрали.

— Да хорош… — начал Бакуго едва ли ли не яростным ревом, но, обернувшись, закончил уже чуть спокойнее и тише — увидел, какая Очако измученная, несчастная. —…чесаться.

Бакуго не видел над ней никакой тучи, по ней вроде бы никто не ползал, но губу и веко у Очако уже раздуло, и теперь она грустно моргала, силясь расклеить ресницы и открыть заплывший глаз. Всем видом она умоляла: давай вернемся. Ну пожалуйста, давай!

Но Бакуго ее жалеть не хотел. Сама увязалась, дура.

— Два часа еще, — неохотно процедил он сквозь зубы. — И нехуй чесаться, грязь внесешь.  
— Не могу… очень чешется, — немного глухо и раздраженно ответила Очако.

И они молча пошли по горной тропе. Бакуго — сильно и в четком темпе, Очако — запинаясь, понуро, но упорно переставляя ноги. Бакуго — глядя на лес и верхушки гор. Очако — только себе под ноги.

***

Еще не стемнело, а Бакуго уже умело поставил палатку. Ему хватало минут пятнадцать в ленивом темпе. В быстром — мог управиться и за пять. Очако же, нетерпеливо приплясывая, складывала круг из камушков у ямки, где они хотели развести костер. Закончив с этим, она попыталась разжечь огонь, но ничего не вышло. Горелка оказалась дешевой, а спички ломались в руках.

— Ну что же ты… — раздраженно пропыхтела Очако, отмахиваясь от комаров, и те мешали ей зажечь проклятые спички. Бакуго, еще не закончив с палаткой, встал и пошел зачем-то к рюкзаку, мимоходом брызнул искрами с ладоней, и сухие ветки сразу занялись.

— Ну вот, опять! — пробурчала Очако. Чувствовать себя девой в беде она ненавидела, но с Бакуго любой возьмет эту роль. Его крутость просто недосягаема для простых смертных.

Закончив с палаткой, он, уничижительно цыкнув, принялся ставить котелок на огонь. Еще перед тем, как найти место для палатки, Бакуго же сообразил, где набрать воды, и теперь, отобрав у Очако котелок, погнал ее к ручью, чтобы мыть руки и лицо.

Для котла они взяли воду и закинули таблетки для обеззараживания, а Очако Бакуго отмыл водой из бутылки. Она долго фыркала и возмущалась, пока Бакуго мерил ей воду чуть ли не по крышке.

— Ты… ужасен… — не выдержала и пожаловалась убитым тоном она.

— А ты меня вообще заебала. Вот нахуя идти, если ничего не знаешь? — почти спокойно заметил он.

— Ну… мы же должны быть… ну это… ну вместе, — Очако попыталась похлопать ресницами, но с ее заплывшими глазами получилось скорее забавно, чем жалостливо. Бакуго бы, наверное, и поржал, но за день он устал, и весь поход для него уже был насмарку.

С Очако он встречался уже несколько лет, и мало-помалу она обтесывала его, как вода точит камень. Если раньше он бы психовал и взрывал все по округе, если бы Очако отколола хоть что-нибудь из своих ежедневных дуростей, то теперь относился к этому почти философски и огрызался уже по привычке. Он тупо стал жалеть ее, как жалеют неразумных детей, готовых убиться на ровном месте. Он знал, что надо делать, а она не знала. А значит, делает тот, кто знает.

Вот почему, закончив насыпать быстрорастворимый суп с нори в котел и запихивать консервы с рыбой, он отвел Очако в палатку, под сетку, и, усадив перед собой, распаковал припасенный набор: там были пластыри, салфетки, пропитанные обеззараживающим раствором, противоаллергические и всякая полезная хрень, которую на открытом воздухе применять — дело бесполезное. Насекомые все равно прилипнут.

— Если надо отлить, топай сейчас. Потом чтоб из-под сетки не вылезала, — предупредил он Очако и та, подумав немного, из палатки все-таки ушла. А когда вернулась, чесалась еще больше. Даже ягодицу пыталась украдкой почесать.

Бакуго закатил глаза. Теперь обрабатывать надо было и задницу.

— Чистое взяла? — хмуро спросил он.

Очако помотала головой.

Бакуго молча указал большим пальцем на выход, и Очако, чертыхаясь и кряхтя, снова полезла из палатки.

Наконец она все принесла, и Бакуго велел ей стянуть толстовку и футболку и встать перед ним на колени. Очако чуть ли не стукнулась маковкой об тент, но послушалась и замерла. Бакуго распечатал первую упаковку и стал снимать салфеткой с Очако пот и грязь. Длинные царапины от ногтей (чесалась — вот идиотка!) уже воспалились.

Очако морщилась и недовольно сопела. Грубые руки гуляли по ней, и в прикосновениях не было ничего сексуального — Бакуго просто качественно делал свою работу. Когда было нужно, казалось, он отключал либидо и просто игнорил Очако как мог. Разденься она хоть вся, у него тупо не встанет.

Потому что они в походе, а в походе Бакуго никого не трахает.

— А здесь бывают медведи? — вдруг спросила Очако, когда Бакуго уже обрабатывал ей противоаллергическими салфетками спину. Она то и дело тянулась почесать царапины, которые сильно щипало, но Бакуго хватал ее за пальцы и угрожающе сжимал в своих.

— Нет. Все попередохли. Еще пятьдесят лет назад, — неохотно ответил он. — Стаскивай джинсы и жопой повернись, — вдруг велел он. Очако покраснела и встала на четвереньки. Поза провокационная, а от того, как Бакуго рванул у нее джинсы, она мигом намокла, но он просто натер ей ягодицы салфеткой и обработал противоаллергическими. Потом пихнул ей бутылку с водой и подал таблетницу — Очако выбрала мелкую капсулу. Такие она всегда пила, когда ее кусали, и кожу раздувало.

— Комары все ядовитее, — жалобно заметила Очако.

— Только не думай сдохнуть как неудачница. От комаров, блять, — хмуро заметил Бакуго и, закинув использованные салфетки в пакет, уже начал собираться, чтобы выбраться наружу, как…

Очако все равно к нему кинулась и, грубо взъерошив волосы, укусила за губу. Да, не поцеловала — укусила. Всю дорогу она чувствовала себя уродливой. Неуклюжей. Лишней. И теперь ей хотелось хоть как-нибудь себе доказать, что ее любят.

Она целовала Бакуго и жалобно, и ожесточенно. В этом поцелуе была и усталость, и отчаянье: я никогда не буду лучше тебя. Я такая бесполезная. Такая никчемная. Такая… неженка. Я ненавижу себя.

И почему-то, когда она случайно опустила ладонь на ширинку Бакуго ладонь наткнулась на твердую плоть.

Очако испуганно отлипла от его губ. Она замерла, забыв, как дышать.

— Поедим сначала, — чуть хрипло сказал Бакуго и хищно облизал нижнюю губу. — Но ты вся… проспиртованная.

И он одарил Очако дерзкой ухмылкой.


	8. Защитник

Когда ему срубили голову, она стояла рядом, чтобы вобрать его дух.

Он изрыгал проклятия, дергался так, что его держали четверо, и все твердил:

— Вы меня на смерть кинули! Кинули, ублюдки! Чтоб вас Пожиратели пожгли в пыль!

Она стояла рядом и дрожала крупной дрожью: если такой яростный дух в нее войдет, он не станет Защитником — просто разорвет ее на тысячу кусочков. Но Храмовые Девы не могут роптать. Защитникам суждено расстаться с головой и отдать душу, а Девам — принять ее и нести как бремя. Когда подойдет срок, они встанут на защиту страны.

Их культ спит, пока не приходят Пожиратели — орды чудовищ с темного лика земли. Они поднимаются прямо из пещер, прямо от горячего земного ядра отрываются, и когда крепнут, приходят пауками и тысячаножками, приходят беспощадными тенями, чье дыхание отнимает жизнь. Орда эта неудержима, и только барьер, созданный десятью, разобьет могучую армию смерти.

Но каждый из десяти должен быть тверд духом и готов на самопожертвование. Никто из десятки не выживет.

Традиционно каждому Защитнику дается особое имя — одно из вариаций слова «победа». Еще один ритуал, еще одно суеверие.

Ее Защитника звали Кацуки, и он был так свиреп, так яростен, что ее, Храмовую Деву, ему никогда не показывали. И не говорили ему, как именно он принесет жертву. Если бы узнал — перебил всех раньше срока. Может, и ее разыскал, чтобы убить. Освободиться от пут судьбы. Но не искал. Не знал. Не спрашивал. Людей он не признавал и упивался лишь своей силой.

А когда понял, что ему голову отсекут, было уже поздно: его опутали магическими цепями, его насильно поставили на колени у жертвенного камня, и хоть он кричал, не щадя горла, голова его аккуратно упала в корзину, стоило только катане хлестнуть по шее.

И пусть тело Кацуки было могучим, куда сильнее оказался его дух.

Очако, вобрав его, содрогнулась. Подкосились ноги, повисли руки, а в голове была одна круговерть из ярости и дикой жажды убийства. Говорили потом, что она на минуту потеряла себя, выхватила из ножен палача катану и зарубила сразу четверых одним взмахом, хотя раньше оружие никогда не держала.

Когда придет время, ее рукой будет владеть Защитник. Когда пробьет час, он встанет перед ней и будет так же ощутим и виден, как любое живое существо, и никто, никто не пробьет защиту.

За ту казнь, что устроила Очако палачам, наказания ей не было. Защитники нередко убивали через Дев тех, кто их обезглавил. Родственникам Кацуки и тем несчастным храм прислал денег — так они откупились от тел.

***

В самую темную ночь Очако слышит лишь золотой голос, который рвется из ее тела и мутит разум. Он так близко! И так далеко. Золотой дымок, похожий на самую тонкую ткань, стелется по черноте, и золотые искры то и дело вспыхивают по углам комнаты. Очако по-детски улыбается огням, ведь все это — его следы.

— _Слышать тебя — вот тошно так тошно! Девки все глупы, а ты — пустоголовая! Пуще всех пустоголовая!_ — в золотом голосе этом слышится и злоба, и высокомерие.

— А чем я глупа? — тихо, одними губами, спрашивает Очако и берет в руки кендама — она ловко ловит шарик то чашечкой, то острием. Играть с кендама помогает концентрации. Когда Очако играет, ей проще говорить с другим миром, а значит, и со своим яростным Защитником.

— _Играешься все, а подохнешь как собака! Сидишь и ждешь, глупая девка!_

— Выбора нет, надо ждать. Все ждут, — пытается она говорить с любовью. Шарик так и прыгает на веревочке, опускаясь то на чашку, то на острие.

И чем быстрее прыгает шар, тем глубже Очако видит. Уходят слои реального, как будто седзи раздвигают, и вот, комната за комнатой, она открывает неведомое все дальше и дальше.

Там, у самого алтаря, остался ее золотой Защитник — не в броне, не с мечом, а мягкий человек в традиционной одежде. Мягкий эфирным телом, но жесткий душой.

Она видит его прекрасное мужественное лицо, искаженное злобой, видит его могучие руки — пальцы сжаты в кулак, — видит его неестественно прямую позу, как на похоронах. Похороны у них будут общие.

Она входит к нему в своих жреческих одеждах и прежде всего снимает рукава, а потом расплетает сложную прическу. Падают нефритовые шпильки, падают талисманы на длинных нитях. На лице Очако нет никакой краски — ее накрасят лишь перед боем. Еще один глупый, но красивый, ритуал.

Она — чайная девочка. Ее изопьет тот, кому не хватает покоя.

Чтобы все случилось вот так, на грани всех реальностей, ни она, ни ее защитник не знают при жизни ни мужчин, ни женщин. Их воспитывают, как монахов, а потом предают смерти в золотистом вечном сиянии.

Их души не переродятся, когда все случится. То, что они испытывают и делают — для людей запретно, богам — противно. Но человечеству хочется жить, и такие жертвы от него будут.

Очако снимает не одежды перед Кацуки — слои, скрывающие душу. Это почти бесконечность, потому все Девы очень пусты и поверхностны. Чтобы стать сосудом, учишься быть пустым.

Защитнику же надо иметь и волю, и жажду, и все прочее, что будет вести. Защитнику нужно иметь, что защищать. И, снимая все, что у нее есть, Очако должна забрать все, что у Кацуки осталось.

Он полюбит ее — его жадность научит, как. В глухой пустоте несуществования такой дух будет жадно хвататься за любой огонек жизни. Его золотое сияние — иллюзия, жива лишь Очако. И он хочет ее особенно, потому что мертвец.

Ее бросает на пол, подхватывает к самому небу, как будто бы кружит в пропасти, и всюду золотистый свет. Секунду — и слышно ветер в ушах. Секунду — и видно неподвижность камня и гладкие переливы озера. Картинки сменяются перед глазами одна за другой, и прежде чем Очако успевает крикнуть, все тонет в чистом золоте света.

Он проникает ей в грудь, живот, лоно, давит ей руки, горло, и в нем такая сила, такая любовь и ненависть, такая бесконечность, что можно захлебнуться и умереть.

Очако вздрагивает — шарик прыгает в чашку.

Она прикрыла глаза на секунду, а прошла вечность.

Кацуки теперь согласен.

***

Когда приходит время, она видит его уже в самурайской броне — та сияет ярче солнца, как и катана длиной с реку. Огромная фигура заслоняет горы и целый свет. Призрачно-прозрачная. И если Очако обернется, увидит: за ними еще девять. Они и меньше, и скромнее, и только ее Защитник так беспардонно огромен и силен.

В ушах стоит его злобно-бешеный смех.

Он обещает одной раскаленной мыслью.

— _Я прикончу их всех.  
_


End file.
